Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten is the first ever canon Nazi Zombies map. It is an abandoned building where unnamed U.S. Marines are used as the player characters. In Call of Duty:[[Call of Duty: Black Ops| Black Ops]],'' the characters used instead are Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen. This map first appeared in ''Call of Duty: World at War. There is no power, no perks or utilites, other than the Mystery Box and the Sniper Cabinet, although Mule Kick is added in the Black Ops version (Patched in November 27th, 2010) This map in the World at War version was originally unlocked after the campaign was finished, but was later unlocked by default for everyone. Overview In the first room of the map, you will find the Kar98kpoints and the M1 Carbinepoints. There are also two doors, one leading up a staircase, and one leading further into the building. Upon walking up the staircase, you will find two weapons off the wall, the Sawed-off Double-Barreled Shotgun and steilhandgranates, and a door leading into the next room. This door does not require to be opened. In this room, you will see a couple pillars, a cabinet, and two guns off the wall. The BAR is available for purchase here and the M1897 Trenchgun can be found next to the window all the way to the right. There is a door you can open, which leads down another staircase. If you choose to go deeper into the building there are two guns off the wall, the Thompson and the Double-Barreled Shotgun. There is also the Mystery Box which can be activated for 950 points. This is the only map where the Mystery Box doesn't move and the teddy bear does not appear. There is also a radio in the iPod version; players who shoot or knife the radio will get the achievement, "Radio Silence?" and music will play. Sniper Cabinet The Sniper Cabinet is a utility in Nacht der Untoten. It can be opened for 1000 points, and gives you a scoped Kar98k. However, on the iPod Touch version, it equips you with the M2 Flamethrower. It can only be used once by each player. It is not very good to use, as it simply gives you a Kar98k, which is not a very good weapon. However, it is good to use on the Ipod version, because the M2 Flamethrower is a very good weapon. Weapons in WaW version An asterisk (*) means the weapon can also be bought off the wall. '' 'Pistols' *Colt M1911 *.357 Magnum 'Bolt-Action/Sniper Rifles' *Kar98k * **Scoped Kar98k *Springfield **Scoped Springfield *PTRS-41 'Assault Rifles' *STG-44 'Rifles' *M1A1 Carbine * *Gewehr 43 * *M1 Garand **M1 Garand w/ Rifle Grenade 'Sub-Machine Guns' *MP40 *Thompson * 'Shotguns' *M1897 Trenchgun * *Double-Barreled Shotgun * **Sawed Off Double-Barreled Shotgun * 'Machine Guns' *Deployable MG42 *Deployable M1919 Browning *Deployable BAR * 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun 'Other' *Panzerschreck *M2 Flamethrower Weapons in Black Ops Version ''An asterisk (*) means the weapon can also be bought off the wall. 'Starting Weapons' *M1911 *Frag Grenades 2* *Knife 'Bolt Action Rifles/Sniper Rifles/Rifles' *M1 Carbine* *Kar98k* *Dragunov *L96A1 'Shotguns' *M1897 Trenchgun* *Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun* *HS-10 *SPAS-12 'Light Machine/Machine Guns' *BAR *RPK *HK21 'Assault Rifles' *M16 *FAL *Galil *Commando *AUG Trivia *There is an easter egg featured in the Call of Duty: Black Ops remake of this map. The song is "Undone" by Kevin Sherwood. The song is activated by shooting and making all explosive barrels explode. *If one shoots the radio in the help room, it will play music. *There are many bloodied helmets on the ground, hinting that the player wasn't the first participant. *There is a plane crashed outside, the same one as seen on the intro to the level. *This is the only map that zombies don't attack through barricades, but this is only in the WaW version. *The song that plays on the Game Over screen is called "Lullaby of a Dead Man." Gallery 787px-Nacht der Untote Loading Screen.jpg Zombie.jpg Zombies1.jpg Zom 2.jpg Zombie 3.jpg Zombie 4.jpg Zombie 5.jpg 71px-Cabinet.jpg|Sniper Cabinet 185px-Box.jpg|Mystery Box 185px-Help_Room.jpg|Help Room 185px-Nacht_der_Untoten_-_DNST.jpg|Downstairs Floor Plan 185px-Nacht_der_Untoten_-_UPST.jpg|Upstairs Floor Plan 185px-Nacht_Der_Untoten_PBY_Catalina_Crash.jpg|Crashed Plane 185px-NDUOverview.jpg|Overview 300px-Nacht_der_Untoten.jpg|You thought they were dead....You were wrong.... 185px-Mystery_Box_Nacht_der_Untoten_CoDZ.png|Ipod Version Video T Category:Canon Category:Nacht der Untoten Category:Treyarch Maps